And For That Forsake It All
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash reflects on his recent experiences. Re-Written for clarity purposes.


"And For That Forsake It All " - ReWrite

By Trivette Lover Heather

--

"Hey Nash man, I noticed you have been kind of high strung you alright?" He didn't get an answer. "Nash?"

"Uh I'm sorry what Joe?" He replied solemnly.

"Man, we need to talk what's the matter with you?"

"Me? Nothing..."

Joe sighed. "Come on Nash...who you kidding?"

"Joe! Nothing is wrong, now will you please stop harassing me?" He snapped.

"Whoa, easy bubba, only trying to help." He threw his hands up in innocence.

"Well, I don't want your help… got it?"

" No I don't get it, but If you need some space... "

Nash interrupted. "Yeah that's exactly what I need, I'm outta here!"

" Nash wait up." Joe followed confused.

"Just leave me alone damnit!"

Joe just stopped in his tracks with a puzzled look on his face as Nash stormed out of the SIU, was it something he did? The whole SIU seemed to cease and stare at Joe questionably.

"Alright shows over, Get back to work EVERY one!" Joe hollered then headed back to his desk to ponder what had just happened.

Nash was frustrated, in between emotions and confused. All Joe wanted to do was help; he shouldn't have treated him like that. He needed to get away. Just then a song hit the radio.

_You call them cool, those hearts that have no scars to show,_

_The ones that never do let go and risk the tables deep in turn._

We call them strong those who can face this world alone

_Who seem to get by on their own those who will never take the fall._

We call them weak, who are unable to resist the slightest chance love might exist 

_And for that forsake it all.  
_  
Nash finally returned home from a drive that seemed like hours. Just then the phone rang.

"Nash."

"Hi daddy, I want to talk."

"I'm not in the mood Cassidy."

"But Dad, I know that me being a cop bothers you and..." She began. 

"Look Cassidy what part of I'm not in the mood didn't you understand?"

"Something else wrong?"

Nash sighed. "Nothings the matter, why doesn't everyone just lay off?"

"Did something happen…?"

"I got to go bye!" He closed the phone and threw it aside on the passenger seat and continued home.

Nash quickly laid on his couch and dosed off. Nick walked in after his dance lesson, and saw Nash on the couch. He started to tap Nash to wake him up.

"Leave me alone nick."

"You get out of here or I'm going to call the police."

Nash sat up. "What? Nick wait a minute, its Nash."

"I don't know any Nash, and I don't know you, now get out of here, I mean it!"

"Nick?"

"Look I don't know how you got in here or how you know my name but this is no homeless shelter! So get out before I really get mad!"

Nash stood up. "Alright, Alright! Take it easy…"

"Don't tell me to take it easy, I may be old but I still got some moves left in me." He put up his fists.

"Okay sir, I'm terribly sorry, I just dosed off, I'll be going."

"Yeah you better be!"

Nash slowly walked out; he hated seeing his father like this. It broke his heart. Where would he go now?

--

**SIU**

"Joe call for you on Line 2."

"Got it... Hello, oh hey Cass what's happening?.

"Hey Joe, you know where my dad is?"

"Nope, I thought he went home"

" Yeah I called there a few hours ago and he blew up at me. I just called back and Nick said he hasn't been home."

" Well, he went off at me too, and left, but don't worry, Ill go look for him right now."

" Ok thanks Joe. Will you call me if..."

" Sure, Hun, I'm sure he's fine."

His life seemed like dry ember in a fire. Everything seemed to get worse. He had just lost one of his best friends in an assassination, Evan was killed, his daughter wants to become a police officer, and his own father doesn't recognize him. He needed to think.  
Joe drove around for hours checking everywhere for a yellow Cuda. Not many in San Francisco. And finally spotted Nash looking out across a field on the verge of the city line.  
Nash was sitting in the Cuda with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Joe shook his head and wondered what was wrong. ... Joe opened the door to the Cuda and sat down.

"Hey partner"

Nash was a little startled. "Hey bubba, how'd you find me?"

"To be honest, I got lucky, now what are you doing with that bottle?" He peered down at the half empty bottle in his friend's hand.

"Nothing, just had a sip, you can have some if you'd like?"

"No thanks, I'm good, so what's up with you man?"

"Me? Oh nothing really."

"Come on man, it will help to talk about it…"

"It will eh? Bull..."

" Hey calm down ok, just calm down, lets go to my place."

" No, I'm staying right here."

"Ok, then talk. What's the matter?" He asked calmly, trying to pry it out of his friend. 

"Why do you care anyway?"

Joe looked intently at his friend. "Because, I care…and so does Cassidy and Nick."

" Ha! Nick doesn't even know who I am half the time. And Cassidy doesn't listen to a word I tell her."

"Well, she's the one who told me to come looking for you. She was worried, and frankly so am I!"

"Yeah you know why I wasn't home? Because Nick thought I was a some hobo who broke into my house and threatened to call the police if I didn't leave. And before that Cassidy called and wanted to talk again about her being a cop. I just don't need the aggravation."

"Nash, Nicks sick you know that, there is nothing you can do. And Cassidy, well she needs to be independent, make her own decisions. I know it sucks man."

"I know she does, doesn't mean I have to like it. And Nick ... Nick he..." Nash started to whimper a little.

Joe put his hand on Nash's shoulder.

"I'm just so afraid Joe, its like everyday it gets closer to losing him forever. I have enough to worry about with Nick; I don't need Cassidy to worry about 24-7 too."

Joe nodded. "I know man, I know. The only thing you can do is cherish all the time you have with him left, and let life take its course. You can't control Cassidy any more than you can Nick being sick." 

"You know Joe, you're not telling me anything I want to hear bubba."

"Yea, sorry, just being straight with ya Nash man."

Nash smiled slightly. "I know, and thanks. It's not just Cassidy and nick; it's the chief's death, Evans death, Everything damnit! I mean what have I done to deserve all this?"

"Hell if I know…but you got a really sweet partner!"

"Aint that the truth!" He smiled.

The two friends sat there and talked a little while longer and headed home.

Nash opened the gate and could hear Cassidy and Nick talking.

"Hey guys" he smiled and we walked into the kitchen. 

"Hey daddy" Cassidy met him with a hug. 

"Hey son" Nick replied grabbing the coffee pot. 

Nash smiled at his Father.

"We were just about to eat a late night snack, you interested?"

"I could never pass up a late night snack…Hey Cass, can I talk to you for a second." He waved his daughter over into the living room. "Cassidy I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I acted earlier, I'm just under a lot of stress and well…a lot of things, but there's still no excuse."

"Its ok daddy, I still love you!"

Nash grinned. "I love you too…Officer bridges, now lets eat, I'm starved!"

--  
_We call them strong those who can face this world alone_

_Who seem to get by on their own those who will never take the fall._

We call them weak; who are unable to resist the slightest chance love might exist

_And for that forsake it all! _

--

The End.

Just added some organization and emotion, it's a much easier read now.

As always, Till Next Time,

-TLH


End file.
